witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Witcher Shopping List
This page will contain a chapter by chapter list of items you should try to have in your inventory to complete all Quests, whether or not you can get experience by doing them. : Unofficial Quests * If Geralt helps kill the frightener, keep the piece of red meteorite given to him by Vesemir for a meteorite sword (he'll need 3 pieces) Official Quests * If Geralt sides with Triss and fights Savolla, search his remains for a sapphire and keep it for Blue Eyes in Chapter 3. It's never too early to start keeping (and later storing) items for use in future quests. : Unofficial Quests * lots of food items to bribe old women for information on the local herbs and monster tales. * White Gull for one old woman who wants it for her dying son. She gives Geralt an Eternal Fire Signet Ring for it. * wild flowers for woman in white for which she'll give Geralt tulips (tulips can also be found on the corpse near the fence on the east side of the road leading to the southern cave in the Outskirts). * tulips for woman in yellow for a rendezvous. * 7 beers for drinking contest with Zoltan. He gives Geralt a diamond for beating him. * 5-7 beers for drinking contest with drunkard at the Inn. He gives Geralt a book (negates reward for drinking contest with drunkard in chapter 2). * keep a barghest skull for the dentist in . You won't encounter barghests later in the game. Official Quests * She's No Early Bird. expensive wine (any colour) for rendezvous with Vesna Hood. * Of Monsters and Men. 5 white myrtle petals for Abigail. * if Geralt kills the elves who come for Haren Brogg's crates, keep the 4 beggartick blossoms that are found on one of the corpses, they can be used for the Flowers and Gold quest in Chapter 2. * It is occasionally possible to find dog tallow in Chapter 1, on the corpse of a Salamandra or in the remains of dogs, provided that Geralt has read The Book of Animals. This is useful in Chapter 2 in The Dogcatcher of Vizima quest. : Unofficial Quests * red gloves for a rendezvous with the Gossip. The conversation thread says "Some sort of frock" but the gloves do the trick (it may take many tries to get that particular conversation thread). Red gloves can be found in St. Lebioda's Hospital, in the laundry basket in the northeast corner of the main hall. * some food item to get information from the gardener about his mercenary days. * shawl for herbalist. She tells Geralt that she gathers her herbs by moonlight in the swamp. * red roses for Shani to thank her for the party. This is how Geralt finds out what Dandelion interrupted in Oxenfurt. * 9 beers for drinking contest with Thaler. He gives Geralt a book (which cannot be sold, unlike all other non-quest books). * 7 beers for drinking contest with messenger to find out who his employer is. * 7 beers for drinking contest with boozer at the Hairy Bear Inn. He gives Geralt the recipe for Wives' Tears (Only if Gerald did not participate in the drinking contest in Chapter 1). * gold scarf (optional) for getting past Grandma to see Shani (Geralt can just talk his way around her eventually, or bribe her). * check the trunk at the back of Ramsmeat's house for a bottle of sodden mead for the drinking contest with Erkin von Blunt in Chapter 3. Also, there is a lumberjack in the swamp who is willing to sell Geralt his possessions, which also include a bottle of sodden mead, for 200 orens (a bit of an expensive trade). * wolf pelt for a rendezvous with Morenn the dryad. * a single feainnewedd flower for Scoia'tel in the camp in the swamp. Official Quests * Autopsy. The gravedigger needs some alcohol (anything strong) * The Dogcatcher of Vizima. The gravedigger needs six pots of dog tallow. Dog tallow can be relatively reliably found around town, or Geralt can kill poor, innocent dogs under cover of night. * Flowers and Gold. 5 beggartick blossoms for the ferryman * Old Friend of Mine. Grandma's diary (if Geralt brings Carmen) OR Grandma's cordial (if Geralt brings Siegfried) OR Grandma's pickles and lard (if Geralt brings Zoltan) * Old Friend of Mine. rose wine, temerian rye, and cherry cordial for Shani's party * The Crown Witness. fisstech for Jethro to find out what happened to the witness * it is possible that if Geralt chose not to fight Savolla in the Prologue, that there is a sapphire in the chest at the back of Ramsmeat's house (the same chest that has the bottle of sodden mead). I am not sure if the two events are definitely related, but if so, keep that sapphire for Blue Eyes in Chapter 3. : Unofficial Quests * red gloves for waitress at the New Narakort Inn. She gives Geralt the recipe for Wives' Tears * kikimore claw for noblewoman for a rendezvous * silver amber ring (for Shani) OR ruby ring (for Triss), which leads to a second tryst with whichever one he chooses * diamond for town clerk for another rendezvous * another gem for the swordsmith in the market (if Geralt does not yet have a decent meteorite sword) * 5 sodden mead for drinking contest with Erkin von Blunt (the knight who has taken a vow of silence). He gives Geralt the signet ring for the Night House * 7 beers for drinking contest with Dandelion to get the details necessary to find his missing lute Official Quests * Blue Eyes. sapphire for Blue Eyes for her services, or pay 500 orens without the ring, or pay 300 orens with the ring. * A Posh Reception. strong alcohol (vodka or rye) for loosening Velerad's tongue at the reception. * Beauty and the Beast. 5 leaves of fool's parsley for lycanthropy cure #1. : Unofficial Quests * expensive ring for Celina for a rendezvous (a silver ring seems to be sufficient though). * White Honey for the baker. He gives Geralt a sugardoll. * sugardoll for woman in village for a rendezvous. * perfume for woman in village. I don't think Geralt ever finds a bottle of perfume, he must brew it himself. * wyvern steaks (or any other kind of food) for starving elves. In return, they provide some herbal lore, but usually, by this point in the game it is redundant. * keep a devourer tooth for the dentist in . You won't encounter devourers after this chapter. Official Quests * Daily Bread. Five loaves of bread for the elves (or four, if you are stingy) * Ripples. dried nuts to lure the cow to the altar OR the gold bracelet from vodyanoi and the alabaster statuette from the villagers (Julian) * Temptation. 9 shimmering dust (if you complete the quest for the blacksmith's wife) OR 9 shadow dust (if you side with the blacksmith) * The Alp Contract. The village chief wants 5 alp fangs. * The Basilisk Contract. Julian wants 3 basilisk hides. * The Giant Centipede Contract. The elven handyman needs 3 carapaces. * The Royal Wyvern Contract. The innkeeper wants 3 wyvern eggs. * The Devourer Contract. Abigail (or a generic healer if you didn't save her in ) needs 10 devourer teeth. : Unofficial Quests * white roses for druids. They give Geralt a White Honey potion (possibly three) * silk scarf (gold) for druids. They give Geralt a cat potion * silk scarf (red) for druids. They give Geralt a thunderbolt potion * shawl for druids. They give Geralt a blizzard potion * amber for druids. They give Geralt a willow potion * diamond for druids. They give Geralt a De Vries' Extract potion (possibly three) * ruby for druids. They give Geralt a White Raffard's Decoction potion * sapphire for druids. They give Geralt a Full Moon potion * fool's parsley for druids. They give Geralt a swallow potion * naezen salts and/or a winestone for nurse in Old Vizima * honeysuckle for paramedic in Old Vizima * White Raffard's Decoction for paramedic in Old Vizima * Swallow potion for nurse in Old Vizima Official Quests * Won't Hurt a Bit. The dentist needs a barghest skull, a beast fang, a devourer tooth, an alp fang, a fleder fang, a cemetaur jaw, and Zdenek the boxer's tooth. Beginning in Chapter 3, Geralt can bring these items to the dentist, but make sure to keep any of the items not already given to the dentist in your inventory (get them from Dandelion at the Dike), because you won't be able to access your stored items once you enter Old Vizima until the chapter is over. ---- Category:The Witcher (computer game) Category:The Witcher (computer game) chapters